londonbusesfandomcom-20200223-history
London Buses route 113
History 3 October 1934: Hendon Central to Mill Hill Broadway via Watford Way. Monday-Saturday only. 30 January 1935: Extended from Mill Hill Broadway via Hale Lane and Edgware to Canons Park (Honeypot Lane). Sunday service introduced. 2 October 1935: Withdrawn on Mon-Fri offpeak and Sundays between Edgware and Canons Park. 8 April 1936: Sunday service extended from Edgware to Canons Park. 4 November 1936: Sunday service withdrawn (replaced by route 121). 20 October 1937: Extended in Canons Park from Honeypot Lane to St Andrew's Drive 18 October 1939: Extended from Hendon Central via Hendon Way, Finchley Road, St John's Wood, Baker Street and Portman Square to Oxford Circus, partly replacing withdrawn route 121. Sunday service introduced between Oxford Circus and Edgware, partly replacing withdrawn route 3A. 10 April 1940: Rerouted between Mill Hill Circus and Edgware via Apex Corner and Edgwarebury Lane. 7 November 1940: Express service introduced during Mon-Sat peak hours between Oxford Circus and Mill Hill. 19 February 1941: Withdrawn between Edgware and Canons Park (replaced by route 18). Express service withdrawn. 19 July 1969: Sunday service withdrawn between Oxford Circus and Swiss Cottage. 4 January 1975: Sunday service extended from Swiss Cottage to Oxford Circus. 31 January 1976: Additional Mon-Sat service introduced between Edgware and Brent Cross Shopping Centre. 2 November 1985: Withdrawn between Apex Corner and Edgware on Mon-Fri offpeak (except evenings), and Saturday except evenings. Brent Cross Shopping Centre journeys withdrawn, replaced by route 186. Mon-Fri: Oxford Circus to Apex Corner, extended during peak hours and evenings to Edgware Sat: Oxford Circus to Apex Corner, extended during evenings to Edgware Sun: Oxford Circus to Edgware 25 October 1986: Converted to one person operation. 6 June 1987: Full service extended to Edgware. 2 October 1993: Converted to single-deck operation. 11 October 1997: Converted to double-deck operation. October 2001: Converted to low-floor double-deck operation. 7 November 2009: Withdrawn between Selfridges and Oxford Circus, and instead diverted via the west end of Oxford Street to Marble Arch. Operators Route 113 has been operated by the following companies: *London Transport: 3 October 1934-31 March 1985 *London Buses: 1 April 1985-31 March 1989 *Metroline: 1 April 1989-present Garages Route 113 has been operated from the following garages: *Hendon (AE): 3 October 1934-5 June 1987 *Cricklewood (W): 30 January 1935-17 October 1939; 6 March 1993-4 December 1998 *Edgware (EW): 6 June 1987-5 March 1993; 5 December 1998-present Route description - list of stops Route departing Marble Arch * Portman Street / Marble Arch Station * George Street * Dorset Street * Marylebone Road (for Baker Street Station) * Dorset Square / Marylebone Station * Alpha Close * Park Road / Lord's Cricket Ground * Lord's Cricket Ground * St John's Wood Station * Queen's Grove * Boundary Road * Swiss Cottage Station / Finchley Road * College Crescent * Finchley Road Station * Finchley Road / O2 Centre * Finchley Road & Frognal Station * Langland Gardens * West End Lane * Lyncroft Gardens * Fortune Green Road * Lyndale * Cricklewood Lane * Garth Road * The Vale * Pennine Drive * Wessex Gardens * Woodville Gardens * North Circular Road (for Brent Cross Shopping Centre) * Prince Charles Drive * Graham Road * Hendon Central Station * Hendon War Memorial * Colindeep Lane * Greyhound Hill * Southfields * Hall Lane * Five Ways Corner * Pentavia Retail Park * Bunns Lane Bridge * University of London Observatory * Hartley Avenue * Mill Hill Circus * Apex Corner * Oakmead Gardens * Edgware Way * Highview Avenue * The Grove * Broadfields Avenue * Edgwarebury Lane / Edgware Way * Edgwarebury Gardens * Edgware Station Route departing Edgware * Edgware Bus Station * Edgware Station / Station Road * Purcells Avenue * Edgwarebury Lane / Edgware Way * Broadfields Avenue * Broadhurst Avenue * Kenilworth Road * Edgware Way * Mount Grove * Barnet Way / Apex Corner * Mill Hill Circus * Daws Lane * Mill Hill Park * Bunns Lane Bridge * Tithe Walk * Five Ways Corner * Westside * Southfields * Greyhound Hill * St Joseph's School * Hendon War Memorial * Hendon Central Station * Beaufort Gardens * North Circular Road (for Brent Cross Shopping Centre) * Highfield Avenue * Woodville Gardens * Wessex Gardens * The Vale * Garth Road * Cricklewood Lane * Lyndale Avenue * Fortune Green Road * Burrard Road * Lyncroft Gardens * West End Lane * Alvanley Gardens * Langland Gardens * Finchley Road & Frognal Station * O2 Centre * Finchley Road Station * Finchley Road / College Crescent * Swiss Cottage Station / Avenue Road * Boundary Road * Queen's Grove * St John's Wood Station * Lord's Cricket Ground * Park Road / Lord's Cricket Ground * Alpha Close * London Business School * Baker Street Station (for Marylebone Station) * York Street * Blandford Street * Orchard Street / Selfridges * Marble Arch Station Route record (list of roads traversed) Route departing Marble Arch Portman Street, Gloucester Place, Park Road, Wellington Road, Finchley Road, Hendon Way, Brent Cross Interchange, Hendon Way, Watford Way, Edgware Way, Edgwarebury Lane, Station Road, Station Approach Route departing Edgware Edgware Bus Station, Station Approach, Station Road, Edgwarebury Lane, Edgware Way, Watford Way, Hendon Way, Brent Cross Interchange, Hendon Way, Finchley Road, Avenue Road, Adelaide Road, Finchley Road, Wellington Road, Park Road, Baker Street, Orchard Street, Oxford Street Timetable information First bus from Marble Arch: 0535 First bus from Edgware: 0430 Last bus from Marble Arch: 0100 Last bus from Edgware: 2400 Routes 113 and N113 combine to provide a 24-hour service between Portman Street/Orchard Street and Edgware. Route N13 provides additional night journeys between Portman Street/Orchard Street and Childs Hill. Links Current timetable Current route map Zenfolio photo gallery Timetable graveyard Performance report (PDF file) Category:London Transport Category:London Buses Category:Metroline Category:Hendon (AE) Category:Cricklewood (W) Category:Edgware (EW) Category:Buses serving Marble Arch Category:Buses serving Portman Square Category:Buses serving Baker Street Category:Buses serving St John's Wood Category:Buses serving Swiss Cottage Category:Buses serving Brent Cross Category:Buses serving Hendon Category:Buses serving Mill Hill Category:Buses serving Edgware Category:Buses formerly serving Canons Park Category:Buses formerly serving Oxford Circus Category:Buses serving London Borough of Westminster Category:Buses serving London Borough of Camden Category:Buses serving London Borough of Barnet Category:Routes running in 1934 Category:Buses serving Childs Hill Category:Current bus routes